Grassy Plains
This is where Goku and Piccolo fought Raditz, and where the Z-fighters fended off the saiyans while waiting for Goku. Fight!!! First two to 1hp lose Tundra Galatin * Level-18 * Hp-55,440 * Damage-84 (214) * Speed-86 (151) * Fatigue-75/500 * Powerlevel-282,880,460,000 * Effects:1.5X Ki attacks * 50% chance of physical attacks being blocked and dealing 1000 damage to the attacker Satsuki * Level-8 * Hp-40,390 * Damage-114(308) * Speed-183.5(284) * Fatigue-180/500 * Powerlevel-809,267,760 Fight!!! * "Oh it's you again. Well I'll be happy to fight you one on one." He transforms second, third, and forth form. "There we are. My natural state" He fires two death beams(1 hit) followed by 15 energy balls(5 hit).damage * "And once again, you display the weakness all you pigs share..." Satsuki says, as her demonic aura aura envelops her bodyAnd Overlord transformations Drawing her blade, Satsuki slashed Tundra 20 timeshit "Hopefully, that was convincing enough to make you take this battle seriously".damage * "Definitely." He goes to his fifth form and activates dry form Firing a death ballhit 2 death beamshit and 15 energy ballshit.damage * "It will take much more than that to defeat me. My will shall not allow me to fall again!" Satsuki said, eating 2 senzu beans before sealing a blue metal band around her arm, which proceeded to drain her of her bloodChained activated. Suddenly, her Aura exploded forth, even stronger than before, As she afterimaged in front of Tundra, slashing him 17 timesHit, Natural Defenses: 7 negated.reduced to 50,439 damage to Tundra total damage to Satsuki * Battle Over! XP divisions: * Satsuki Won: 52,625xp * Tundra Lost: 44,905xp Roleplay As she awoke, Collie was Humming the song "Do you know?" So she got out of bed and stretched, and yawns at the same time and said, "Today is suck a good day so far! So she grabed her laptop and went on Google to listen to Did you know. She got it playing the song, and she danced around saying "Woo Hoo". She got changed into her clothing and put on her butiful turcoice neckalese on and said "What a great day!" She sliped on her shoes and put her dog "Dazzle" On a leash and took a walk to West city! After that, she walked to the Lovly Locks to get her hair permed! As she walked into the store she said, "Wow! This is amazing!" A nice lady walked up to her and asked "What would you like for today Miss?" She answered "I would like the Perfect Perm for half off please" The lady said back to her, "Of corse! Have a seat" So she put Dazzle in her purse so she would not run around! She puled the vipper half way so Dazzle could brethe. Another lady walked up to her and turns the water on in the sink, asking her, "May you please rest you're head on the bowl, Please?" Lexi answered back, "Oke Doke!". So she shampooed her her, put condishner in it, and washed it out! She curled her hair after brushing it and drying it compleaty, the lady said, "You are done now!" As she got up she stretched because she had been in that chair for such a long time! ,Just then, the Ice-jin gianor walks outside of the salon, quoting "Hair is for complete nutjobs and nothing more!", he smuggled as he kept on walking. So when she got up she took her little rag and cover her face cause her hair was REALLY REALLY curly. "Hey gianor,why you being mean to the ladies?" ultimate said "Hair is horrible, every time, you have to comb it, take care of it. And spend money to have someone do that, it really is pointless". Gianor said. "It is not pointless. It's beutiful and lushus. And mind you're own bisunis!" Said Collie "True,True." ultimate said "Catch you two later. Gotta go to sleep, school is tomarrow." Collie said whal she walked away "later" Ultimate says as he flies away Tensho lands. " Well this is Earth.......it's kind of quiet, but pretty. Well I'm gonna sit here, meditate, and wait for someone to come along" "Hey look at that a tower," Tensho said,"i'm gonna climb" Flies away. "Hello",Endo said as he walked into the plains. "Anyone here"Endo says puzzled looking for someone to battle "looks like theres not"says endo as he flies away "hmmmmmm, so this is where goku and vegeta fought huh?" Flame says (cilmbs up to the ciff where goku was standing at the begining of his and vegeta's fight) "woah good view", he compliments (takes pictures of the area from the cliff) "It's quiet here...just the way I like it", Natch says as he lays down on the grass,"I could*yawn* use some shut..eye..too", Natch sleepily says drifting off to sleep. Tenchi flewn out of the sky to see a guy sleeping in the grassy area.He immediately recognized the guy."Hey!!! Natch!!How's it going!!" "Huh...", Natch says waking up aned spotting Tenchi,"Oh hey Tenchi hows it going". "Good,I was just looking for you." Tenchi said as he looked through his backpack."Look what I found!" Tenchi pulled out a cool looking hat." I found it while training in the hybolic time chamber.Although I have no idea what it does.It looks special." Hey hands the hat to Natch. "I have no clue what this does but maybe u should ask the locals",Natch responds,"Anyway I going to collect the Dragonballs for any danger in the future so I'll be seeing you around", Natch says floating. "Also you have tons of potential so don't waste it, and don't let that go to your head by taking on opponents twice as strong as you", Natch says before taking off'"So good luck on your journey about to go start mine". Just then, a group of 4 wolf like creatures appear on the ground, looking for something.... Tenchi turned around in horror as he saw these creatures! As Natch is flying in the sky a mile away from the Grassy Plains and senses Tenchi is in danger, Natch then flys in the direction of the 4 powers he's sensing. Tenchi fends off these monstors only fro about 10min before getting beaten. Natch arrives to see his badly beaten friend and gets ready to battle Seeing his badly injured friend, Natch powers up and uses his signature attack Meteor Gernaider, surrounding the Snarbo and inhures him to near death. The balls then explode, and vaporize the beast. The 2 then revert to the base form, and Tenchi feels very weak, and is slowly starting to fade into un-conciusness. (Each of you gain 13,250 XP points for winning the fight) Tsuyoshi lands on grassy plains. Kabra lands near Tsuyoshi and looks at him. "Why are you here?" Miname would fly through the air looking for her friends and family. "Why does it seem like no is on Earth", she says having a hard time sensing people's energies. She would then pick up on three strong power levels and would land on Grassy Plains. "Hey, seems like you guys are the only one's around", she giggles. "So, who are you guys?", she ask. Tsuyoshi replies to Kabra "I'm here on purpose... the purose is to meet natch i heard that he was the person who trained tsuyoshi a long ago"."You will be wondering why and how i left and escape from that Realm the answer is i dont give a damn about that realm so i left i cant really tell how'd i escape from it but why are you following me?" he then looks towards miname "Many people from the planet earth were teleported somewhere, the place where some people are fighting." Kabra would then turn to face Miname, "My master is there as well, I've benn sent to handle business for him. What brings you here?" "Aw nothin", Miname responds to Kabra. "So they all were teleported to battle yet I wasn't!", Miname says furiously. "How bogus". "Uncle Natch must be there too", she says. "Oh yeah, why do you want to train with my uncle?", she ask Tsuyoshi. "Trogeveta suggested me to do so actually i want to fight every strong person in this earth, you were not choosen to get to fight maybe because you're weak" he replies to miname he then turn towards Kabra "so, why are you here?" "WEAK!?", Miname says angrily. "I'll have you know that I can whoop your sorry butt into next week anytime and anywhere". "And to prove this I challenge you to a battle at Rocky Plains". "Do you accept, or are you scared to be beaten by a girl?" "I've come to see who possessed the power I felt. I wish I knew it was you before." Kabra turns around. "Unless you make this interesting, I'll leave and get back to work." "People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define "reality". But what does it mean to be "correct" or "true"? Merely vague concepts… their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"."same with your case miname you know that you are inferior to me and you are weak but you are hiding that fact and thinking that you're stronger than me, cant you see the difference in our power levels? if you insist then" he says to miname. he then turns to miname and kabra both "You will be teaming up against me come to Rocky Plains" He then flies off. Good to be home Ace would return home to get something to eat, along with taking a quick shower. "Haven't done that in awhile", Ace smirks as he goes into his room to find a change if clothes. "Aww man, all my clothes are dirty", he says. He would then see a GI in the far back of his closet that he recognized immediately. "Dad!", he says grabbing the GU similar to his fathers and putting it on. "He must of left it for me". "Alright, time to head back to find out what those powers were", Ace says as he walks out his front door. "Hey Ace" Rin would say, waving to Ace and giving him the peace sign the second he opened the door. She had masked her power level completely, in order to sneak up on Ace and scare him. "Who's place is this?" "Hey Rin", Ace says as he closes the front door. "i thought you were at the lookout", he says as he goes to the shed to pull out training dummies. "That whole girlfriend thing kinda pushed me over the edge", he says setting them up. "I WAS at lookout, but it kinda bugged me seeing that Miname kept talking about boyfriend and girlfriend crap." she said, sitting back and watching Ace and helping him set up if needed. She continued to move her recreated hand around, punching the air a few times with it. Aaron flies around trying to find Ace since he left the lookout. He sees him with a girl and he goes to them."Hi Ace Hi.....you....." He says awkwardly. "Oh hey Aaron", Ace says as he finally sets up the training dummies with Rin's help. "Just getting some training in", he says. "I'm going to fight that huge power we sensed earlier", he smirks as he starts rapidly punching and kicking the training dummy. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you I guess" Rin would say, crossing her arms before looking at Ace "Are you sure about that? That thing or whatever seems to have a higher powerlevel then you do." She said admittingly, knowing it also had a higher powerlevel then her as well. Aaron looks at Rin and says" Nice to meet you to! Ace I can help you!" He says as he goes up to the dummy and hits it rapidly. "True", he says to Rin. "It may be a stupid idea, but I live on doing stupid things", he says as he ascends to Super Saiyan and punches the dummy so hard it goes flying into the air, never to be seen again. "Dang it...fourth one this week", he says as he goes back to base. "I'm rather take he or she on alone", he says to Aaron. "What could possibly go wrong?" "You could die for one!" Rin said, nearly shouting at Ace to get him to stop from going. Just then, Rin felt multiple powerlevels disappearing in Satan City, as well as huge explosions that were so strong they echo'd and blew the tree's away in the grassland. Rin looked in the direction of the whole thing, her eyes widening in shock and, maybe a little fear. "Ace......do you feel that?" "How could I not?", Ace ask. He then feels hundreds of powerlevels disappearing, as it starts to anger him. "Those innocent people...", Ace says bawling his fist. "Killed or not I'm going to go fight", he says as he launches off the ground and into the direction of Satan City. "HEY WAIT UP!!!" Rin shouted as she followed Ace to Satan city, hoping it wasnt her father behind all of this. 4 years later The winds would race across the fields of the Grassy Plains as nature and it's beauty thrived in the area. Suddenly a figure would dash across the plains at a incredible speed as it would not be able to be seen by most people. The figure would then stop as he would hold up a timer. "Beat my time", he says. "Getting faster", he says as the figure would then be revealed to be Ace! Ace was now a handsome young man, who was taller, more muscular, and bold in features. He was almost a adult and still keeping up with his training. Tsuyoshi lands on Grassy Plain not realizing that the person he met 4 years ago was there too. he would then sit on the rock as he looks at the sky "Ah, I still remember those days." he says looking towards the sky and smiling. Ace would suddenly sense a large powerlevel and turn too see Tsuyoshi laying on a rock. "It's that dude from Satan City I met years ago", Ace thinks. "Hey!", he calls out to him as he runs over to him as well. Tsuyoshi looks towards Ace and thinks "What does he wants with me and who is he?" as a weird look appears on Tsuyoshi's face as he would say "H-H-Hi.... What do you want?" "Ah, you don't recognize me", Ace says. "I'm Ace, Natch's son". "We met in Satan City a few years ago". "I was the kid with the cape", he says. Tsuyoshi says in a low voice "Satan... city.... Kid with the Cape.... Natch's son.." Tsuyoshi would suddenly get a flash back of the memories he would see the flashback as Ace and other kids fighting Virtix and other stuff happening "YOU'RE ACE!?" Tsuyoshi says in a loud voice and in a shock "I don't believe you've become an adult in such a short time" Tsuyoshi also rejects to believe that Ace's power even surpassed that of Tsuyoshi's. He would then say "Hi, so, what were you doing all that time?" as Tsuyoshi's voice turns back into cold. "Training, school, girls", Ace says as he puts his hands behind his head and smiles. "Yeah, I've gotten pretty strong, that's where 4 years of training gets you". "Hmm, So you got fond interest in girls" Tsuyoshi says laughing, he would then say "Well, i've wasted 4 years of my life taking care of my house and my family" he would then say "Are you ready to test your newly found strength... on me?" he says giving away a smirk. Ace would stare at Tsuyoshi and smile. "Heh, I don't see why not", he says. "Been slacking off in my training, so I may be a little rusty", he says. "Follow me then" Tsuyoshi smiles as he flies towards Sacred Land of Korin Aaron arrives, now a 17 year old young man. He is now dating Alyra, and is expecting a child.:Sheesh, that woman is always in a mood....maybe it's the pregnancy....nah, she's always like this." He says as he lands on the ground "Alright then", Ace says. "Hey Aaron, bye Aaron", he says as he launches off the ground to follow Tsuyoshi. "Woah cool", Tamara says as she walks out the house. "I wonder where my brother is going", she says. "Tine to follow him", she says as she flies after Ace. Fathers vs Children Haruki lands on Grassy Plains and thinks "Father was rather acting weird today. Especially he was constantly touching his eye like it was injured or something and wasn't walking properly too like he's drunk... I gotta find why he was acting like that" she thinks as she sits on a rock. Starr flies onto the grass floor."Well, Dad is now on my side officially......." Starr feels a power level that he recognizes, but it is smaller. He hides behind a rock in fear. Chronos lands on the ground after getting some money in South City. He notices Haruki and Starr and simply says "Hey there." Haruki senses two low power levels there as she says waves "Hello" without looking at them. Starr gets out from behind the rocks.He gasps very loudly."Ha....Haruki? Is...is that you?" He asks in awe. Starr is sure of it.He runs to her, and pulls her into a strong hug."I'm so....Im so sorry, i couldnt help you.....Im sorry..." Starr begins to cry on her shoulder. "Am I interrupting?" Chronos asks in a pessimistic voice. Haruki would then backhand him and says in a shocked way "What the ----"."Who are you? And why'd you hugged me"she says in an angry voice "Back off" Then she would then completely ignore that low power level; Chronos. Starr flies backwards."Haruki?....Oh thats right, we haven't met yet...." Starr looks down and says "You delivered me...." quietly. "Well, this is awkward to watch..." Chronos says, and he faintly hears what Starr whispered. "We never met, yet you hugged me for no reaso-" Haruki stops by as she hears what Starr said "I did WHAT!?" She then thinks "He is mildly retarded i guess"as she starts to walk away arrogantly. Starr looks at Haruki."You delivered me! I'm from the future! I don't have anything to hide! You died! And thats the reason I hugged you! You were my best friend and mentor! And you died protecting me!" Starr calms down and sits down, Chronos walks up to Starr. "The future? I don't think that's possible." Haruki laughs and said "Haha and you expect me to believe in that Bullsh!t?" ~Suddenly a HUGE Powerlevel lands, which could be sensed till there~ Starr feels a giant powerlevel. He turns around, to find Tsuyoshi tower over them."Greetings Tsuyoshi" He says "Another Power Level? This is ridiculous..." Chronos says, in a pessimistic tone again. "Well, hello new guy." "Starr you don't need to give her any prove" Tsuyoshi says as he uses his Legendary Possession on Haruki showing her highlights of Starr's past. ~Highlights of Past~ She finds an older version of herself, over a young woman, who is giving birth. An older Aaron, who is 18 is holding the womans hand, and he is in pain from her squeezing his hand too hard.After some screaming, Haruki pulls out a small Baby boy, that has a tail. A little girl about 1 years old, is being held by a Man named Tsuyoshi. There is a flash, and Haruki is seen sparring with the little boy.another flash. Tsuyoshi dies, and Aaron Haruki and Starr all fight the evil force.Haruki is obliterated, and so is Aaron.Starr,Hope and Silver retreat to a time machine.It shows them arriving 17 years in the past.It shows Starr meeting Tsuyoshi, and the crowd at Satan City, and his meeting Shintaro, 13 year old Aaron, and what is happening now. ~The End~ "Now do you believe him?" Tsuyoshi says "I know it sounds strange but it's true" Tsuyoshi would then say to Starr "You would be wondering how did i know all this when you never even told me about this... well, i have an ability to read through minds and control them i never controlled your mind but read all the past". Starr looks at Tsuyoshi with thanks."Thank you Tsuyoshi, I never thought she would be able to find out" "Um... Excuse me..." Chronos says in an irritated tone. "Do you people not see me?" "Sure no problem" Tsuyoshi says he then says to Chronos "Hello there"."What is your na-"He was half dome with the word 'Name' as he suddenly coughs up a lot of blood from his mouth as he gets on knees. Blood was coming out of his eye too as he was creating a scary, yet weird look. "Father, are you alright?" Haruki quickly rushes towards him and tries to give him some water. Starr looks at Tsuyoshi and is flooded with memories of his death.Starr falls to his knees with a pain in his heart."No...No..." Starr feels a huge power level approach them.He turns around to see a flash of blue light. Aaron arrives with a pouch in hand,:Hey Tsuyoshi! You okay?!' He sees the blood."Oh my! Here! " he pulls out s small bean from his pocket."Senzu Bean!" He yells as he throws it to Haruki.He flies down to Starr and helps him."Starr, it's fine now" "Am I missing something?" Chronos asks arrogantly, as no one would notice him. Haruki gives Tsuyoshi a Senzu bean. Tsuyoshi eats it and feels better than before, but the extreme illness still lives. But for sometime he doesn't feel illness as he says "Thanks guys and Haruki, yea i'm fine dont worry it's just side effects of Legendary Possession i'll be fine in no time at all" he sees Aaron is there "Hey Aaron!" he says as he wipes the blood off of his eyes and mouth. "You did that just to satisfy me? You could've always use something else as proof" Haruki says. "I'm certain you wouldn't believe me there was no other way" Tsuyoshi says. Aaron looks at Tsuyoshi."Did Starr reveal his secret to you?" Aaron asks Starr nods. Chronos bumps into Starr's face, then Haruki's, then Aaron's, then Tsuyoshi's face while arrogantly shouting "I'm still here!" Tsuyoshi looks at Aaron then Starr while saying "No, he didn't. He constantly tried to hide his secrets and lie to me but Unfortunately, since i saw him being too scared and being pussy i thought that i should find why he is too scared for"."I have an ability through which i can read people's mind as well as control them or even better show them illusions, i just read his mind and found the secrets myself" Tsuyoshi then got bumped in the head by Chronos but quite doesn't feel the pain nor did he felt being bumped as he said "Oh hello there little guy" Tsuyoshi scratches the back of his head while saying "What is your name?". Haruki was in dis-believe but then she sees Tsuyoshi while thinking "Oh Great! He's back to his Old-self, i still remember his true-self when he wasn't such a carefree man" Haruki got bumped by Chronos but neither did she felt the pain as she said "Huh?"."I can see you're here, so what?" Haruki then says to Tsuyoshi "Dad! Teach me whatever this Legendary Crap or whatever crap it is". "You can't learn it, only people who has the PURE blood of my clan can, you have the mixed blood of your mom so you have absolutely no way to learn it" Tsuyoshi lies because he don't want that Forbidden Technique to fall in the wrong hands, regarding Haruki's attitude, he knew that if she learns it she'll misuse it. "Well, my name's Chronos Blizzard; and I'm the son of the two fighters Rhea and Frost." Chronos says to Tsuyoshi's family, seeing as Aaron or Starr still haven't reacted to Chronos... yet. Chronos then senses a power level coming and says "And speaking of which..." Frost teleports behind his son and says "Hey everybody!" Chronos continues his sentence "... Yeah. He's here." Frost looks at the group and says "Forgive my son, he's quite rude in his early teen years." He then looks at Tsuyoshi and says "It's been a long time, Tsuyoshi. I've met a person who's a distant relative to your clan." Frost grins slightly. Before Frost's Arrival "Chronos... Blizzard, no doubt you know similar to Frost; The guy i used to meet in my childhood years along with Gen and Hokus.... I wish if i..."He was speaking as Frost lands as he completes his sentence "Could meet him" He looks at adult Frost for the first time "....WOW. Long time no chat" he says as he brings his hand forward for a handshake"."Who is that guy?" ''Tsuyoshi says wondering that a person from: slan still lived after that massacre "But that's impossible only i and Gen are the sole surviver it is imposssible for someone else" Tsuyoshi also gets a bit angry at the fact that his clan's people used to cause trouble and what if that guy Frost is talking about is also causing trouble. Haruki exclams "Huh!" she says as she looks at Starr being too scaredy cat. Ace would then walk out his house as he sees' everyone. "Dad, there's people in the yard again!", he shouts. Aaron looks over at Frost and Chronos."Hi Frost! Sorry about what happened at Planet X mas, and nice to meet your Chronos." Aaron looks over at Ace."Hey Bro!" He would say with a smile. Starr would then look to Ace, and say."Nice to see you again Ace." Ace would be on his cellphone as he would see Aaron. "Hey Aaron", he says. "Listen girl, I promise to have something special for you", he says to the girl he's talking to. "Uh huh, love you too, bye". "So...uhhh.....all you guys in my yard.....what's up?" Aaron becomes curious."Who's that your talking to Ace?" He asks "Probably talking to his Girlfriend" Tsuyoshi would say in a jokingly manner "Hey Ace!" "My-hold up", Ace says as his phone rings and he answers it. "What?" "Well, I guess so", Ace says. "I couldn't get it on time". "Well we're over then, yeah yeah bye", Ace says as he puts his phone back in his pocket. "My ex-girlfriend", he laughs. "Finally she broke up with me", he says. "I hate being tied down to one girl". Frost bumps into the conversation, seeming as he has nothing to say related to the topic. "So guys... Do you have anything to do here? My wife went to go shopping, so I thought I'd watch over my son." Starr looks at Frost."Uncle Frost, is that really you?" He asks quietly. Aaron notices Starr's words."Yes Starr, that's Frost, go says hi" He says with a smile. Starr nods."um...okay..." Starr walks up to Frost."It's nice to see...see you again, Frost..." "Well, who's up for training?"."Ain't got nothin' better to do" Tsuyoshi says. Haruki would then replies in "You're training again... I'm going to tell this to mom when she comes back home" she says in a bit high voice, not yelling. Frost smiles and says "Sure. I have an idea - Parents against children! How does that sound?" Aaron grins."Sure! It would be fun to train with my son!" He says happily. "Uh Silly Haruki, if you don't want your butt red and sore then be quiet here" Tsuyoshi says arrogant and rudely hoping that Haruki wouldn't act so arrogant anymore. "Huh" Haruki exclaims. "Good now shut up" Tsuyoshi says, "Won't it be one-sided if all father vs all children?" He Grins. "How about we restrain ourselves from using Signature Attacks until much later in battle?" Frost suggests. Chronos then thinks of an idea. "Hey... Starr, was it? Do you wanna fuse in the fight? Like, using Potara Earrings or whatever that thing's called." Starr looks at Chronos in shock.He thinks for a moment. ''This boy, Chronos, he does not exist in my time....how could he be here....maybe...maybe he is a sign that my future will soon change...and if I give more changes to time, then it will have more to work with...as if the timeline is clay, and it is being molded over the course of our lives, changing with every small indentation.... ''"Chronos, I accept" He says Aaron gasps."You guys are gonna fuse?! No fair! I wanna fuse too!" Aaron exclaims.He looks at Frost."Oh Frooooooost" he says with a singsong tone. "Sounds fair if we restrains ourselves from using Signature Attacks and Ultimate Attacks but let the children use it after the initial first round" Tsuyoshi says. "Be careful what you wish for, Dad" Haruki grins. Frost sighs and says "I get it. If you have a Potara Earring, we can fuse, Aaron." "You guys have fun with that", Ace says. "I'm off to school", he says as he flies off. Aaron looks at Frost,Starr,Chronos,Tsuyoshi, and Haruki."Okay guys, and lady.....and Starr....let's begin!" Starr looks up confused."Aren't I one of the guys?......" He says. There is a silence for a long time. Aaron facepalms"Let's just begin..." They all fly off to a safe location to train, Tatch, Ace, Tamara, and the rest of the Cradle fixing gang, would look up into the sky, seeing the moon-like object that was Cradle, slowly backing away into the clouds. Tatch woukd look up in the sky as he watched Cradle disappear. Flashbacks would invade Tatch's mind as he remembers the times on Cradle. ~Flashbacks~ *A flashback woukd show Gianor walking out a elevator shaft angry and disappointed "All for nothing" he says angrily as he reverts to his 1st form and heads to his spaceship. *Unstable? COOL!!!" Ultimate says excitedly in a flashback. "That must mean he's really strong, good thing i have a good team with me on this one." Ultimate says looking at gianor "Well, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!!" *Another would show Tatch landing on Cradle for the first time. "So this is Cradle huh...wow what a let down, I guess I better get going so I don't miss any of the action", Tatch says. *Another would show Gianor, Wallace, Beccocc, Reizou, Ultimate, and Zero battling the Rioteer twins. *Another flashback would show Reizou swallowing a Kamehameha wave launched by Tatch. *Another flashback would show Tenchi and Natch battling Ignus and the vicious Snarbo together and fusing into Tatch for the first time. All the events of Cradle would unfold in Tatch's mind as he smirks and salutes the planet goodbye. Cradle would then disappear far enough back into space, not visible by human eyes anymore, as the clouds would conceal it's path. Getting ready for action "Yeah yeah, I know mom", Ace says as he walks out the house. Ace would now sport a white gi with a black undershirt, obi , gloves, and wristbands as his hair was also slick back and tied up. "Woof woof", a dog would bark as he would run uo Ace in excitement. "Hey boy", Ace says petting the dog he saved in Satan City years ago. "Alright boy, I'm gonna go out and stretch my legs", Ace says wanting to get out the house. "I'll be back later mom!", he yells before flying off to a unknown destination. Tsurugi's Brother Returns A portal is seen opening from Other World, where Madara and Reppes are seen stepping through. "Here we are. Back on Earth." He turns and looks to Reppes. "I suggest you should explore Earth before planning on taking on Tsurugi and Leo. Oh, and I almost forgot..." He points his finger at Reppes' forehead, before poking it as massive amounts of ki spews out of Reppes. "There. I extracted Kazuki's negative energy out of you." "It feels good to be back here. Doesn't it, Leo?" He says before looking at Leo with a fake smile, who was standing right behind them. "Heh. You're always aware of your surrounds as always, Ryota." Leo says in a rude tone. "Well, what'cha trynna pull off?" "Me? uh? Nothing, i guess?" Reppes says, trying to play dumb. ''Now, how do I convince him. At least you could've told me his history, Shintaro! Curse you! he thinks before continuing "It's fancy to know that you and my brother are cooking something fancy" he says faking a smile, keeping his cool. "You can quit acting like that, Ryota." Leo says. "I already know you're here to bring Tsurugi back to normal. That ain't happening." He smirks. "What's more is, the Shinjus are occupying most of Planet Miel, with the Falling Leaves being second and Yujis third. Can you believe it? Even on our home planet, your pathetic Yuji friends are losing to us Shinjus!" "Now, now, that's not how you start a conversation with a random stranger" he says keeping his fake smile "I'm not here to bring him anywhere. I'm just here to tell him the truth. The rest is up to him. He'll walk on his own path" he says continuing with fake smile "After all, I can't just hide truth from someone and let a weak Shinju Psychopath manipulate him, can I?" he says sarcastically, but still in happy tone "As far as I'm concerned about that Planet, I don't really think ocupying more space is called 'defeating'" he says calmly. I've never seen such calm and weird side of him before... What are you planning, Ryota? Madara thinks. "Man, you're just pissing me off." Leo says. "Besides, Tsurugi is set on helping the Shinjus annihilate the Yujis due to his hatred. Your chances in making him change how he thinks are slim." Leo says in a rude tone. "Huh? Leo-san you're so rude" He says while putting over a fake depressed face "You're the one who brought this up in the first place" he says. "As far as it goes for for his 'hatred', I'm sure you're seeing the last of it. Because, well, after knowing the truth, he'll totally change" He says before remembering a promise he made to Shintaro "... Hey, can i ask you something?" "Yeah? What do you want?" Leo asks. "Well, I'm not going to convince you to stop or anything but..." he says "Why do you intend to attack Yuji clan?" "Because..." Leo replies... "I want war to happen. So I can destroy those Yujis and bask in the glory of victory in this little game, where we Shinjus prevail, and never have to see those Yuji-losers again... War can be a fun game, wouldn't you agree?" "Huuuh?! War is no game. We can play running, football, basketball, computer games and etc to decide who wins and who loses anyways" Reppes plays dumb again "Why bother having a war when it's a 'little game'? Also, that doesn't tells why you hate them, and why're you not going after insta-kill on me, considering that i'm half Yuji" he says with bored tone while Madara watches silently. "Don't you know? We Shinjus already lost two wars against the Yujis, and we've nearly gone extinct. The only major place for Shinjus now is Planet Miel... We're just trying to bring the Yujis down with their own methods. By war." Leo says. Reppes responds in the same tone "don't you know? You Shinjus were the ones who fought Yuji Clan for no reason and lost twice. It was your fault to disturb the peace of clans to begin with. Why do you people even fight Yuji clan? It's not like they're bad or something" He says, now getting to the business. "We didn't fight them for no reason." Leo explains. "We were fighting them for superiority. So that everyone would tremble at the thought of the Shinju clan, and accept us as the strongest beings!" Reppes facepalms "Seriously..." He says "Don't you guys know the meaning of 'Unity'? The Six Path gave birth to 2 children, Indra and Ashura. Who created 2 clans to live together What i see today is no unity" he says before he gets a little angry "Is this what he dreamt about, HUH!? You want to remove what your ancestor wanted just for your selfish superiority complex, HAH!?" He says as he punches Leo, making him fall to the ground "THIS IS NOT THE FUTURE HE EXPECTED FOR THESE TWO CLANS! LEO, SNAP OUT OF IT! STOP BEING IGNORANT TOWARDS THE REALITY!" Leo smirks and starts to laugh maniacally as he slowly gets up from the ground. "You still believe in that old bag of ashes? I stopped believing him years ago. You Yujis slaughtered our clan, now we'll return the favor. And you won't make me reconsider!" He pulls out his wand and says "Halharl Infigar!" as a tornado vortex surrounds Reppes and he dashes towards Madara and places his palm on his chest, sucking out Kazuki's energy, which Madara absorbed from Reppes. "Thanks for the dark energy." Leo then quickly dissipates and is nowhere to be seen. Madara dispels the vortex surrounding Reppes and says "Apologies, Ryota-kun... I couldn't stop him from getting away. He used some spell on me... It definitely felt like he used Mana, and it felt like it was a Water Element spell..." Reppes sighs "Jeez. I knew this wasn't going to be that easy... "He says remembering the flashback from his talk with him "But I know he felt what he was doing is wrong. I'm sure he needs some time alone before he can resolve his matter. As far as I'm concerned with Tsurugi.... Otosan, i need your help" He says with serious tone. "Right. We must locate Tsurugi immediately, before he harms anyone..." Madara replies. "Nah. He's in a battle right now anyways. And besides... By the time, I know Tsurugi's probably sensed my powerlevel and he's probably in a disbelief right now" He says looking at surroundings "Let's just wait here, he'll be rushing here like a horse any moment now" "Alright then." Madara says. "We shall wait here." Reppes looks at Madara "Oh Come on Madara-san. You're no fun" he says in a bored tone. "This isn't about fun, Ryota-kun. Where's your serious personality? We're trying to bring your brother back and stop him from slaughtering his own clan." Madara says. Reppes sighs "Honestly, the truth you told was partially too much enough to help him change but your aggressive, rude, serious personality is what made him stubborn of the situation and forced himself to believe that you're the one who did that" He says back to faking a smile "You don't always need to be serious to get something done, trust me, otosan. And this is why I'm forcing myself on this personality rather than that snarky one." "Then maybe you'll need my assistance, too" says Shuu landing. "Huh? It's Shuu-chan. Haven't seen you since you were infant" Reppes responds. "Please don't call me by that" says Shuu. "Well, if it isn't my grandson." Madara smirks. "How've you and Miri been doing?" "Haven't seen her in a while. She's probably hanging out with her BF" Shuu says chuckling "I wonder, how strong has Tsurugi gotten..." Says Reppes "I mentioned back in Hell, that Tsurugi has learned how to use a Shinju Avatar, and combine it with his Spirit of Valor to create a Void Element Avatar. What's more, he has learned how to use the Samsaara Eye, as well..." Madara explains. "Err..." Reppes pats the back of his head "Don't you think he's little too much for me..." "You won't be fighting him physically, Ryota-kun. You'll be fighting him emotionally." Madara says. "I know, I know, I know that, geez. But what if he suddenly attacks me, like he did with you back in GIDWMAT?"Reppes responds. "Then I'll step in and knock him out. But just to be safe, I'll activate the Yata Seal so he won't be able to hurt you." Madara says. He then feels an energy coming towards him. "It's him. I can feel him, running towards us as fast as a horse..." Tsurugi's raging soul Tsurugi arrives at extremely fast speed, causing some mountains to errupt. He finds himself near Madara, Shuu and.... ".... Reppes!?", He says with widened eyes "What...", "What are you doing here!? You were supposed to be dead!!", He asks with yet shocked, angry and happy feeling. "Tsurugi-kun." Reppes says. "What you heard about the clan, about it being slaughtered... It's not true! No one betrayed us..." ".... So, you came all the way here to say that?" Tsurugi asks. "Don't you remember?" Reppes asks. "The meaning of 'Unity'? Where the Six Path had two sons, Indra and Ashura, which split into two clans that are war-torn. Do you think this is what the Six Paths wanted? We must reunite our clans, back into one. We must cooperate with each other, helping each other's clans, not destroy it like the Shinjus and Yujis are at war now!" .... Do you still think i believe on those fairy-tales?" Tsurugi says Reppes sighs. "Tsurugi, at least tell me..." He looks into Tsurugi's eyes... "Where did Yuuichi disappear to?! What would he say about what you're doing here?! Do you think Yuuichi agrees that you're doing the right thing?!" After a pause Tsurugi replies "... I don't care" he looks back at Reppes "Why do you think I'm doing all of this? You should be blaming that traitor", He looks at Madara "Not me!" "Why would I be blaming him when he's the one who did his best to bring me here to help you get to your darn senses!" Reppes says. Tsurugi says "Shut up! What do you know about my side of the story? About how I felt when I learned about the truth? What would you do if you were in my place - just shrug it off?!" Reppes replies back in the same tone "What, you think I'd believe in something a random stranger - No, a Yuji hater from Shinju Clan, Leo tell me!? Have you ever bothered to ask him for proof!? Besides, He hasn't told you the real truth! Give him a break; Madara was busy fighting the leader of Shinju clan for the safety of Yuji Clan! What, you think he knew that Trogeveta would slaughter the Yuji clan while he's fighting leader of Shinju?! What would YOU do if you were in his place!?" "I'm sure that it's the truth... Because I've read the Six Paths' tablet using my Rinnegan. I don't need any more convincing that it's the truth." Tsurugi replies. "How would you feel in the place of me?" Reppes calms down before saying "Tsurugi.... Remember when we were kids I used to help you out everytime you get misguided by other clan members?", He says as he gets back to topic "I would have tried to find the details behind Madara's absence rather than blaming everything onto him. Sure, it's a truth. However, that Madara part Leo told you wasn't truth. It was their plan. They forced Trogeveta onto slaughtering his own clan (just like how they're forcing you to kill the leftovers) at the same time they forced Madara out of the Planet Miel, making you believe that he's traitor. I couldn't do any help because I was killed by Collie's hands and later by Leo's hands..." he says in a depressed tone before easing up "However, If you still are going to attack Yuji clan then, My brother, I'd have to stop you with everything I have!". He says before looking at Tsurugi in the eye "I will protect our... No, my clan. No matter what. I still believe do this day that protecting the clan will lead to protection of the people, shinobi, children! I will not forgive anyone who threatens the Clan. Be they a friend... sibling.... or even my own child!" Tsurugi stays quiet for a few seconds, before saying "Is that so?... I never thought of what pressured Madara-san that lead to his absence." He looks at Madara. "Tosan... I'm sorry. I was wrong for blaming you for not stopping our clan's slaughter and almost forcing myself to kill the rest..." He looks at Reppes. "Niisan... Thank you for telling me the truth behind our clan. From now on... We should focus on stopping the Shinju clan from attacking the Yujis, and stabilize Miel." "I knew you could do it! You're the first Yuji clan member to fall into Curse of Hatred and escape it." Reppes says with pride before claiming a serious look on his face "Now, shall we stop Leo?", He says with a smirk on his face. "Alright. Let's do this." Tsurugi says with a smirk on his face. "Hold on, you two." Madara steps in. "I'm afraid Leo is already facing someone. We should wait for his current battle's outcome and step in afterwards..." He then says "... And don't kill Leo. We want to pacify the Shinju Clan. Not massacre it like Trogeveta and the Yujis." The Awakening of the Legendary Super Saiyan: Gokan. Gokan powered up to a Super Saiyan, rests, pratically asleep in the field. Monarchs scouter went off indicating Gokan powering up down in the field. "Hehehe. Well Toko isn't around so there's no one to stop me silencing the false prophet forever." He laughs to himself menacingly with an almost maniac look in his eye as he fires a big bang attack at the sleeping Gokan. A green streak passes monarch and outpaces the big bang attack not blocking it but rather using his own energy to rebound it skywards bastion is stood in its path looking oddly casual "monarch that wasn't very paragon of you, plus if you killed him here wouldnt that jsut aknowledged you are worried he speaks the truth" Gokan awakens from sensing the energy "W...Wha..What's going on?" he questions blankly as he notices Monarch and Bastion. Monarch looks down at Bastion. "Out of my way Bastion! THE FOOL NEEDS TO DIE!" He powers up to SSJ1 he has a crazed look in his blank eyes and the pink circles in them stand out more and attempts to speed past Bastion using his new found butterfly reflexes and fire a second big bang attack at Gokan attempting to kill him. He's laughing menacingly as he speeds towards Gokan. Again Bastion rebounds the big bang attack and even with the delay of that moves in front of Monarch he even has time to stick his tongue out at him as his tonfas materialise on his arms "yeah cool off man, before you do something you can't take back" he strikes monarch like a single well aimed shot right in the stomach and he will feel that tommorow it sends him flying an impressive distance. "now i see why toko insists on staying around this guy" Gokan pursuits Monarch and grabs him, "Woah, whats with the aggression?" he says as he makes a friendly gesture. Monarch goes SSJ2. "HAHAHAAHAHH! Tinman you can't stop me killing him! If we let him live he'll only become a burden he needs to die now!" He rushes up to Gokan grabbing him my the neck tightly before firing a single handed kamehameha into his stomach sending him flying. Bastion sighs "there is just not talking to you when you get like this so i'm going to take a page out of toko's book and use my head" he activates potentia ultima boosting his speed he moves like a stream of after images even Monarchs new eyes cant keep track of him till he is hit square in the face by bastions head at full force at insane speed Bastion catches monarch "aww is the wicked witch all tuckered out?" Gokan recovers and looks at monarch ''That mask ''he thinks to himself as he grins and instant transmissions ﻿right in front of Monarch doing a solid punch to his face, shattering the mask into little fragments. Monarch looks shocked, soon the shock turns to pure anger. Nothing else is going through Monarchs mind. Not the shock that Bastion is suddenly so much stronger than him. No the planet he has to save just pure rage at Gokan. His face is stone cold no expression his cold eyes staring right into Gokan as if staring into his soul and crushing it with a stare. Ki swirls up around Monarch as he goes SSJ3 and 4 and performs Ascention. His newly formed blue cloak flows in the strong winds forming around Monarch and his new huge wings throw Bastion off and he floats there for a second. "YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Monarch shouts. His speed and strength have increased immensely. He starts beating Gokan as hard as he can before firing a final flash at hims sending him downwards into the ground before rushing up to where he landed in a flash and pummeling him into the ground, his arms are a blur and he still holds that blank expression just starring at Gokans face as it starts to bleed and break. He watches Gokans body get more and more destroyed and still no reaction the only thing running through Monarchs mind is killing him. Recovering from the shockwave Bastion realises the severity of what is about to happen "YOU FOOL" he puts his hand on his chest "potentia core that guards my life grant me the power to save one" his chest glows his augments shine with a deep green glow he rushes monarch striking with such speed and ferocity he doesnt have the ability to react all attacks are focused on knocking him unconscious "i know he broke your mask but drop before you break your mind" with one swift decisive blow he strikes monarch in the face knocking him unconscious with a burst of speed he gathers the fragments he can and quickly reconstructs the mask it isnt 100% perfect but it is his mask he places it on his head and then powers down breathing heavily "do me a favour, don't do that again" Gokan from the pain and anger screams out, as an unfamiliar aura flashes around him, he starts to manically laugh as his eyes go white, His muscles bulk up and he grows in size as his Yadrat costume gets torn to shreds, His Golden Super Saiyan hair becomes a more Green tint as he stands up, looking undamaged, "M...M...Monarch" he says in anger as he walks over slowly and grins when grabbing Monarch's head and lifting it up, "I'll spare that stupid mask, but NOT YOUR LIFE!" He shouts at him as he crushes half the mask, making it a half-face mask while putting his hands to his chest, doing multiple repetitive Big Bang Attacks to directly, his hands practically touching his chest as he fires mercilessly, while firing his maniacal laughing seems as it will never end, he fires roughly 20-30 Big Bang Attacks to his chest, then he drops Monarch and kicks him a short distance, he points at Bastion "Never interrupt me again" he warns (Gokan's first transformation is Evil :P), directly after he says it, he reverts to normal formal and collapses, having used all of his energy. Bastion sighs as he powers down he goes up to Gokan and kicks him into a nearby hill effortlessly "Never try to harm my friends then" he sits down rummaging through his bag for a sewing kit taking out needles and a silk thread "ok time to use some of the skills mom taught me" he starts rebuilding Monarchs mask and then touching up points of damage it actually looks a little bit more well crafted than then the original it takes a few hours "there we go i think i did quite well hmm i hope this will calm him down" he puts the mask on Monarchs face. Monarch wakes up after a few hours. "Urgh. Was a hit by a planet? How the hell did you knock me out so easily you can't possibly be that strong even Toko can't take me down that easily and I'll be dead before I hear you and Toko are outpacing me and what happened to the carcass of Gokan he must be near death with the beating I gave him." He feels his face feeling his mask "Oh you fixed it. Thanks Tinman." He lies back and looks up at the sky "If i am being honest i was as surprised as you, ever since i got these augments i have felt a change within me they were evolving with my own power" Bastion sits down "not that it makes a difference i just got a headstart not like someone with the pride and battle prowess you possess will have trouble catching up just maybe you arent aiming high enough in the aspirations department as there are stations higher than a monarch." he taps the mask "lucky i had my sewing kit i knew you dont take to losing the mask well i didnt expect well that." Monarch looks perplexed "Aim higher than a Monarch...? What's beyond that of a King? What possible power could i attain beyond that of a King? As for the mask... I wanted him dead anyway as was fairly obvious, the legendary super saiyan cannot live. He's dangerous. Then he smashed my face to pieces, all that's left without my face is a soft weak saiyan body. I'm beyond that I am the Monarch but without the mask I'm a mere man. Smashing my mask was smashing everything I am I hope I killed him." He has a dark expression. "If it helps he is a super saiyan a powerful one i won't lie but a super saiyan 1 all the same" Bastion gestures to the hill gokan is embedded in "besides dangerous or not is it worth compromising your goal for him you are the on ewho needs to strengthen himself to become a beacon of power to his race to sit at a pedestal very few have stood before " "What beacon of power would be greater than the man who killed the legendary super saiyan I would prove I am beyond the legend I am the King. He could compromise everything i work for if he gets too strong killing him now is the best choice, not that I have the energy to kill him now anyway." He sighs. "Something beyond the king... Yes I will prove I am beyond the legend I'll achieve something no one has eer achieved before I will be a king of kings. Somehow I will stretch the limits of a Saiyan beyond that of the legendary super saiyan. Beyond that of which any saiyan has gone before and beyond that of you and Toko. When I revive planet Vegeta I will not only be their king... I will go beyond that... somehow. Even so Gokan must die once he unveils his true power the legend says he will be unstoppable and if i can't find the power beyond a king then all me work will be for nought." The Ice man and the Ape Tundra is meditating in the grassy plains in his first form his eyes are closed and he is concentrating fully. He notices an above average power level in the nearby area. He remains seated where he is meditating. Kohaku walks through the grass, hands in his pockets while whistling the tune Bye/Die by Pain, (Ironically that is his battle theme). He cracks his neck, turning it from side to side as he walked before yawning, oblivious to the power level in the area, just ignoring everything. Tundra stands up and sees the quite obvious saiyan based on his tail. "Well it's about time I ran into one of these monkeys." He points his finger at Kohaku and readys a death beam. "I must do my duty to my race." He then thinks back to his discussion with Bastion "However he may be more use to me alive." He lowers his finger and flies up to the Saiyan. Kohaku stop, taking his hands out of his pockets and stopping the whistling, "Oh, hey there, didn't think anyone else was here" He scratches the side of his head nervously as his pony-tail span from around his shoulder and onto his chest. Tundra looks calm and expressionless. Almost aloof. "I am Tundra Galatin an ice jin from the ice jin homeworld. Now who, may I ask are you?" Tundras eyes coldly examine Kohaku as if judging him. "Hmm well you're clearly a saiyan." He looks especially cold, almost viciously, at Kohakus tail. Kohaku laughs lightly before taking a hand and clenching it into a fist, slamming it on his heat while smiling, "I am Kohaku Tsuki, a Human and Saiyan Halfbreed. I am more well known as The Amber Moon" he relaxes his hand and holds it out for a hand shake, "Pleasure to meet thee" Tundras expression still doesnt change he keeps a dead pan look. "Charmed" He doesn't shake Kohakus hand. "You evidently don't know much about my race, based on how friendly you are being. So we're fine, I don't have to kill you. However I am curious to see how strong the saiyans on this planet are. Would you care to fight?" "Oh, I know about your race, I just don't hold grudges against people I've not met before" Retracts his hand and cracks his knuckles, "I don't know, you seem tough, I guess it would be fun" He laughs lightly, putting both hands in pockets and hovering in mid-air. "hmm well you're not pure so I think I'll let it slide. Well then. Shall we begin." He gets in a ready position ready to fight. "You're already off to a bad start." A voice said to the side of the two. Satsuki appeared from behind a boulder, a cold expression on her face. " I am embarrassed that you pigs in men's clothing would classify yourselves as warriors..." Tundra stands straight up with the posture of nobility and looks Satsuki over. "Hmm I agree." He smirks. "However fighting is the best way to get to know someone, no hard feelings, no brutishness like a pig or pure saiyan. You interest me strangely so how about you join in our spar so we can all get to know each other better." Kohaku's eyes almost begin to spark red, "Excellent, more fun to be had" He laughs, he throws his jacket to one side and gets in a battle position. She smirks. "Fine. I guess I could take this moment to show you both what true strength is..." Satsuki says, unbuckling her sword from her belt. Tundra goes back to his deadpan expression. "I'd be happy to oblige." He readies up for the fight. Training Day! The quiet and beautiful sounds of nature would carry around the plains before being interrupted by a huge energy blast! "Keep it up Tamara", the Saiyan Natch says as he performs a series of backflips do dodge his daughters attacks. "Stay still!", Tamara says a little frustrated after having her father evade or deflect her attacks all afternoon. "You're never gonna hit me with that attitude", he says before Tamara fires a volley of energy waves at her father, in which he deflects all but one that hits the ground in front of him and brings up a cloud of dust. Tamara would then afterimage in front of him in attampt to kick him across the face, but Natch easiy catches her foot and fires a energy blast to knock her back onto the ground. "Nice try", he says. "I'm never gonna beat you in sparring daddy", Tamara says as she slowly gets up and dust herself off. "Hmph". Natch then walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder offering a senzu bean with his other hand. "You will, you have-" "I know, I know, a sleeping potential waiting to be awaken", Tamara says as she takes the senzu bean and eats it to bring her back to full health. "Can I go flying now?", she ask. "You know how much I hate you going alone after the last incident", Natch says referring to her kidnapping just a year ago. "But since you've gotten stronger, go for it", he says. "Be careful though". "I will", Tamara says as she flies off. "Woof woof!", Rex the family dog would bark as he runs out the house, watching Tamara fly off. "She'll be okay boy", Natch says as he pets his head. "It's another kid I'm worried about", he says as he looks off into the distance. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Android Sparks Masami is sat in the fields, on a blanket, she looks up into the sky, waiting for Ratatosk to join her in this area. She smiles, remembering the kiss they shared a while back, egarly awaiting for him to return to her. A portal appears behind her, and Ratatosk steps out. "Sorry I'm late, I had some business at Symphonia-Reform's Town Conference. You look beautiful today." He says with a smile, and then sits down beside her. She blushes lightly, moving closer to him as he sat down, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek gently, "It's okay" She nuzzles his cheek gently with her nose. Ratatosk blushes, and kisses her cheek as well. He then wraps his arm around her and looks out at the green fields, teeming with flowers and life. "You know, this field is quite a thing to look at." He says softly. She smiles and cuddles into his grasp, sighing happily, "Yup" Her sweet voice sounds, "It's why I chose these fields, wonderful for a date, huh?~" She smiles, looking up at him. He looks down at her smiling and says, "It sure is." He looks into her eyes, teeming for life and wanting affection. She reaches up and kisses him deeply and passionatly, closing her eyes as she does so. He returns the kiss, and holds her chin as he does. All he can think is, "Wow, I think I'm falling for this girl more every day." She smiles slightly as they kiss, her heart beating faster, knowing she's already fallen for him, knowing he is perfect for her. Ratatosk can feel Masami's adrenaline start rising. He slowly pulls away and then pulls her next to him. He materializes two cans of sodas and hands one to her. "Here. I think you'll like it." He says with a smile. She takes the soda and opens it, "Hmm, interesting" She looks over the can and takes a sip of the soda, smiling brightly, "What is this?" She askes Ratatosk looks at Masami and smiles. "It's a Symphonian specialty, Jalaz Munae. It means Spirit Revived." "Oh" She smiled at Ratatosk, "You seem to find the best things~" She winks at him and giggles lightly. Ratatosk chuckles and replies with, "I guess I do, huh?" She giggles and smiles warmly at him, "So, what do you want to do?~" She asks him He smiles at her and says, "Doesn't matter. As long as it involves you." She calmly grins at him, "I just want to lie down and cuddle you for a while~" Ratatosk smiles back and kisses her. As they kiss, he lays down, pulling her down with him. She closes her eyes, kissing Ratatosk deeply and passionately, snuggling up to him as she does so. -due to the graphic nature of this content we are unable to present this edit to occupy your time please thinks of cute kittens and pretty flowers- A golden rose: the entrance of an originCategory:Earth RP Areas in the middle of the plains a small rift opens from it falls golden rose petals, in the speed of a blink a small boy drops out of the rift landing on the ground below. He has curly ginger hair ears similar to those of a foxes and the same as a tail, he is wearing a set of robes with copper coloured shoulder plates the robe is slightly too big for him and his body is covered in strange intricate markings that seems to glint in the sunlight. "hmm where am i?" 33 happens to be right next to where he fell she scans him ''"Race inconclusive. Potential threat? Perhaps. Defences prepped." ''Her voice isn't as soft as normal "You are on planet Earth! Identify yourself! Quickly before I have to ennhilate you. No harm shall befall this planet due to some unknown threat. Not again." "Hmm? Oh right" his voice is young and childlike and it appears to annoy him "give me a moment" his marking glow golden enveloping him in light, this flakes away revealing him in an older form "I appologise for the delay my name is Naek Crusar, do not worry i do not intend to cause harm to this planet." he bows in a theatrical manner "I respect the goal of defending a planet young mechaniod pray tell what is your name or designation?" Android 33 sounds soft and nice again. "Goal? defending the planet... this deserves deliberation. Hmm, I believe your statement. I am Android 33. Why are you here Naek Crusar?" "I cannot rightly say what brought me to this plane, nor can i say the purpose of why i am here. Hmm now that i think of it i do not know where here is" he hold out his hand palm facing skywards a few of his markings glowing creating a sphere his eyes rapidly scanning the sphere "planet designation earth point A067 pre Tsuname ascencion. Seems i have arrived before my own birth hmm curious" "Here is the Grassy plains on the Planet earth. You wouldn't be the first person to time travel here though I have several records of it happening in the past so it doesn't seem particularly strange." 33 says plainly. "Hmm curious, though i suppose time travel is not exactly what i do, i fall through points in time i don't travel so to speak its more like i fall and i never quite know where i will land" he takes out an ornate golden blade and strikes it into the ground from it sprouts many golden roses with red and black centres each seem to have a pulsating glow that seems to follow a sequance "so what brings you out this far young mechaniod?" "Falling and travelling seem to achieve the same ends so seems like a pretentious change but okay. As for why I'm here where else would I be?" 33 says confused. "It appears my summerising did not quite give the desired effect so i will show you" he picks up one of the roses and crushes it as he does the ground opens beneath them Naek falls through though 33 appears to be suspended by an unknown force the hole closes before long the sky above her cracks and Naek falls out "see it is more like falling than anything else i dont have much control over it i just happened to open this with a more direct route" "But you have still travelled." 33 says. Naek laughs briefly reverting to his child state though it doesnt look like it was by choice "hehehe guess you're right thats the thing with mechaniods always point of fact i tend to forget this" he reverts to his adult form "so 33 was it? I wish to offer a olive branch so to speak" he holds out a golden rose "this is a Roaek unique to my summon rift if you see something abnormal or a rift similar to my own i request you break that to call me, in return i can attempt to assist you in one of your goals"